Son of Cipher
by YinWolvern
Summary: Bill has been defeated and Gravity Falls has never been better! But what if some don't like it that way? What if some are desperate for the triangular demon to make a return? Bringing to Gravity Falls, a son of Cipher. ((Only 1 chap. In mind right now. Will do more if people are interested!))


"This has to work, it just has to!"

The cloak draped man sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by an array of candles that were the only source of light in the dark room. Their flames danced lightly at the wind that man's movements made. In one hand he held an make shift, almost child-like looking book with scribbles that looked like the author was in a rush. In his other hand, he was chalking symbols and foreign words into the hardwood before him. Symbols of triangles simple eyes wide open being just some of the few he copied from the book. What were they for? Why, to resurrect a great demon of course!

Not long ago, a great triangular demon appeared in their town of Gravity Falls. The top hatted, cane carrying thing declared an event called Weirdmaggedon to begin. He had brought demons of his own kind to the town, starting to reek havoc! Humans who ran or opposed him were turned to stone immediately. What was done with them? Not many knew. But while most of the other townsfolk ran for their lives, trying to hold onto some kind of "morals", there were others who thought better of that. Some who were looking out for their lives and some that wanted to join in on the insanity this creature was promising. After all, who couldn't benefit from a little chaos in their lives?! Some humans were lucky and allowed to help the demons, luring out others or simply helping to try and stop others who even thought about opposing him.

Those humans were the followers of Bill Cipher.

But somehow, Bill was defeated. The true story of just what happened within the Pyramid was known only to those who had defeated him. Even the stone turned humans, freed after he was taken out, didn't know how they had done it. The only words that could be trusted with the Pines twins, both pairs. And while the town had gone back to normal, others weren't so fond of going back to the way things were. Some still clung to that want of insanity, of chaos, to know the true plan Cipher had seen for the world! But it was hopeless. He was gone. Or so everyone thought.

This man, this human, had found something no one else had seen. He had found traces of Bill's magic, Bill's power, scattered through the town. Was it fate? Was it just chance? Had he gone insane with how much he had wished to follow Bill's words and see the future he had in mind? Maybe so. But he would bring the demon back. Back to his rightful place in taking over this world. And so he had done his research. He had learned of demon summoning, learned what he could of Bill through some of the demons left behind. Some he had to ask while they were away from the children of Gravity Falls they were Guardian to.

Not all the demons had vanished when Bill did. They were left at the hands of the townspeople without their leader there to help them. They were strong, sure, but left in the wake of Bill's scheme, they were powerless to the anger of the people. And so the town had created an idea, one the demons had no choice in. They contracted and bound them and their future families to certain members of the town, for them and their future families. Many of the demons we're currently outraged at such a thing, and others had fallen into the pattern. Though needless to say, he was sure the children of the once tight knit band of demons that surrounded Bill would be less than happy for the future.

Stopping, the man looked at his work. In the middle of it all lay the symbol of Bill. A large triangle with an eye looking up, staring at the heavens. Soon, he would be back and his plan could continue on. The Pines were no longer there. Both older twins left to sail the world, leaving the man Soos in charge of their shack and the younger Pines hadn't been back in quite some time. It was safe, it was a good time.

With a huff, he sat back, grabbing his accessories for the summoning. He muttered words, threw materials into the triangle, and began to open the container with the magic he had been able to gather. While his hands shook, he offered his blood into the container and placed it into the middle of the triangle. He sat, watching, waiting as he muttered the words. Continuously, loudly, over and over, waiting. Watching. Until finally, he got his response.

The container began to turn read, a glistening foam frothing in it before rising and spilling over the ends. The foam reached the eye and spread along the wood, stopping at the outline of the eye. From the eye, a light began to glow, soaking the foam into the ground and a blinding white light shooting further into the air. A gust of wind, strong enough to billow the cloth around him and shake the jars on the shelves around the room, blew out all the candles in unison. A loud whirring sound accompanied it as it continued, not letting up even in the slightest.

From the middle of it, its form silhouetted by the light, a figure began to rise.

What was this place? What was he? What was this light, this wind, this sound?

His eyes did not open, breath did not come into his lungs, his body did not move. None of it wished to do anything. The top of his body slowly grew cold as it moved, the cold slowly moving down his body as it moved. What was this?

As this continued, he began to feel. Feel the movement of fingers on his hand. Feel the eyes behind the lids moving about as if to see something in the darkness of closed eyes. Feel his tongue move about his mouth, ready to speak. He was he. He was something. He was a thing. But now, where had he been before this moment?

Though eyes closed, he began to see. He saw many things. He saw them through his own eyes, but were they him? No, it couldn't be. He hadn't BEEN a minute ago. But he saw it as it were he. Speaking to a man with glasses and an odd amount of fingers in the mindscape. (Why did he know such a word?). Meeting a little man with white hair, asking for a favor, making a deal with him. A boy with a blue hat making a deal and taking his body. A constant view of the town with no one even seemingly noticing him. A little girl handing him a device in a body that was not his own. Turning that same man from the mindscape into God. Sitting in a throne made of people in a similar manner. And finally, the same man's brother, tricking him. Tricking him and ultimately destroying him and the memories ended.

Feeling a floor beneath him, feeling he had a human hand, and feeling a pain in his head, he reached up to grasp it. Those scenes had hurt. There was so much more than just that was well. So much he knew. Names and faces of people he was sure HE had not met, but someone else had. But he knew them. Knew the world he was in. Knew the thing he was made from. He knew it all, everything and anything. Reality was an illusion, the universe was a hologram, and for some reason, people needed to buy Gold. And with all he knew, he knew very little why he was there.

Finally, the boy looked up, staring at the wide eyed man sitting across from him. Slowly, a smirk spread across his lips.

"Hello there. Mind telling me where I am? And just what I am?

The man had frozen in shock as he finally saw the figure rising from the ground. It worked, didn't it?! He had done it! Success!

But...had it? No...yes...he wasn't sure. The figure finally pulled itself from the ground, naked except for the hat that floated above his head. It was a human, or at least the form was. The boy itself was in its twenties...or at least the form was. His hair was a mess of blond hair that went down only slightly below his ear lobe. As he rose his head to look at him, he could see it clearly. The Mark of Bill. Upon his forehead was the outline of the eye etched into his forehead. Was this Bill?

His eyes had opened, making the man jump lightly at the suddenness of it and all of a sudden he was being looked at. The boy's eyes lacked any white. The entire color was gold, as gold as Bill himself had been, the same as his hair. His pupils even matched that of Bill's. Not a circle, but a stretched out oval that stared unblinkingly at him. Looking onto him as if he were amused. He even sound amused as he asked his questions. And in a way, his voice even matched that of the late demon.

"I...ah..." What could he say?! What WAS there to say?!

"I know I am made of Bill Cipher."

The man again froze completely as he spoke. The boy was pushing himself onto his knees, staring at his hands and moving his fingers gently, as if it were new. And maybe it was.

"Human...body. Bill had liked this, didn't he? He had taken over Pine Tree's body in the past. Trying to destroy the journal."

Now he was confused. The boy didn't know where he was or who he was, but he knew of Bill? And knew of him?

"I..." He started, clearing his throat as his first word had come out in a scared squeak. "I made you. I used...Bill's left over magic. I was...trying to bring him back. Back for his plans." He explained, slowly getting up on his feet. He didn't know now if this boy would be dangerous. He was prepared for Bill, but he was something else entirely...or was he? This whole thing was so confusing!

"Made me..." The boy repeated, looking at his hands, touching at his bare legs, reaching up and running his hands through his hair. "Yes. Bill couldn't do this, he never did. Never wanted to enjoy a body more than causing it pain." He said, though the man wasn't sure if he was speaking to him or more to himself, watching at the boy ran through his hair still with a gentle smirk. He was enjoying himself, it seemed. But then the boy stopped and looked at him again, though his fingers didn't move away from the strands. "But then, who are you?"

"O-Oh, me?!" He asked, surprised. "I was a follower of Bill. I wished to see WEirdmaggedon spread through the world! Just as it was through our town! But it seemed I didn't do it right, as I made-"

"Made me. A knock off Bill in human form." He stated, beginning to stand enough so that the man had to turn away, embarrassed. He wasn't even sure if the boy was entirely human but he didn't want to take any chances. But then, there was a snap of fingers and a flash of light. Curiosity got the better of him this time as he turned his head lightly back, now to see him dressed.

The top hat still floated above his head, along with the rest of him that was now hovering a few inches off the ground with a cane held in his grip. His body was now covered in an outfit of a tan cardigan, a yellow button up shirt beneath it with a black tie tied in an eldritch knot around his neck. His pants were a simply pair of black dress pants and a pair of loafers sat on his feet. Impressive. So he really did have Bill's magic. He knew him, had his magic, and definitely had his looks. He wasn't Bill, but he was fairly similar. Maybe this could work in his favor after all.

"So then, if you made me, don't you get to name me? Name your own demon?" He said in a teasing manner, his upper body leaning on the cane as if his defying gravity didn't matter.

The man blinked in surprise again, unsure if he was serious or not but as they stood a minute longer in silence, the smirk never leaving the other's lips, he understood. He meant it. He would be naming the being made from Bill Cipher before him. Returning the smirk, the nervousness finally left him and a confidence spread through him.

"Alright then. My boy, you are Kieran Cipher. The Son of Bill Cipher, the next key to his legacy."

Kieran's eyes narrowed but the smirk still played against his lips. "Well now, this should be all kinds of fun~"


End file.
